The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus for a server having improved efficiency.
Recently, a large range of electronic apparatuses and appliances such as computers, display devices, various types of control apparatuses, and the like, satisfying various user demands, have been used in domestic, commercial and industrial applications.
Such electronic apparatuses have necessarily included a power supply apparatus disposed in an interior thereof or on an exterior thereof and supplying required driving power in order to perform various operations satisfying various user demands.
Particularly, in an electronic apparatus such as a server that continuously uses a large amount of power, a power supply apparatus has necessarily been used.
Generally, in a power supply apparatus according to the related art, a flyback converter having a simple structure may be used in order to generate standby power. For example, in the power supply apparatus according to the related art, a multi-output flyback converter using multiple windings is mainly used in order to supply a control integrated circuit (IC) power and the standby power. Such a flyback converter has disadvantages in that efficiency may be low due to high voltage stress and hard switching.
The power supply apparatus has a structure in which a standby stage supplies an operating power and a standby power using a direct current (DC) power from a power factor correction (PFC) unit, and a DC/DC stage receives the operating power from the standby stage and supplies a main voltage using the DC power from the PFC unit.
In a power supply apparatus according to the related art, a flyback converter is generally used in the standby stage, and the PFC unit, the DC/DC stage, and the standby stage have efficiencies of 98%, 96%, and 80%, respectively, in a load of 50% in a state in which an input voltage of approximately 230 Vac is input.
In addition, since the flyback converter uses a transformer occupying a large volume, it may significantly decrease entire power density of the power supply apparatus.